


His ____th relationship

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Forbidden Love of Nightwing and Deathstroke [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: After an argument with Slade while planning their wedding, Dick explains why he's hesitant to really let himself fall in love





	His ____th relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't list all the relationships since that's tedious but I did mention all the characters.
> 
> I also didn't say "mentioned" after everyone's last name cause I forgot.
> 
> So the only characters who are ACTUALLY IN THIS STORY are Dick and Slade
> 
> Enjoy

They were arguing. 

Had been for several hours now. It had originally started as a simple discussion about the wedding but had somehow devolved into who knew what else.

“At least this is only your second relationship,” Dick scoffed.

Slade raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” he asked. “And how many relationships have you been in?”

“Eleven,” Dick declared, crossing his arms over his chest. “This is my twelfth.”

“Are you worried about something?” Slade asked, looking up at Dick as th acrobat stood in the middle of the living room, glaring down at Slade who was seated on the couch.

“Of course not,” Dick snapped. He bit his lip, looking away as he mumbled. “It’s not the first time I’ve been engaged either.”

“You’re waiting for this to fall through,” Slade said quietly. “You’re waiting for this to fail.”

“Obviously,” Dick replied, shaking his head. “All of the others did.”

“Sit down please,” Slade said softly, waiting until Dick stiffly took a seat before going on. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Sure,” Dick replied sourly. “So you can see what a  _ failure  _ I am.”

“Dick, I’m not going to see you as a failure.”

“Everyone else did.”

“Everyone else was wrong,” Slade said gently. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Dick sighed, dropping his hands to his lap. “I’m worried to give my all to this relationship,” he said quietly. “I’m afraid of pouring my heart and soul into this because that’s when I fucked everything up before. I always cared too much and it was...it was too intense for the other person.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Slade offered again.

Dick hesitated.

“Yes.”

 

………..

**Dick Grayson/Wally West**

 

Dick was thirteen when he and Wally kissed for the first time and it was...god, Dick’s heart had been thudding out of his chest because okay, maybe he wasn’t as straight as he thought he was.

The kiss had been...well, it had been CPR to revive Wally. So at first, Dick had chalked his pounding heart up to nothing more than fear that Wally wouldn't make it and relief when Wally was okay.

So yeah. That was all. Relief.

==========

He was proved wrong three days later when he went to Mount Justice after school to spend time with the team. The minute he set eyes on Wally, his heart began beating a thousand miles a minute and he felt his face flush to the point that he had to rush to his room, thankfully without being seen.

He managed to keep his cool around Wally, managed to make sure the other superhero partner didn’t realize he...okay, he had a crush on Wally.

Everything was going smoothly.

Until it wasn’t.

========

They were hanging out at the manor, playing video games, when Wally spoke.

“You know Artemis?” the speedster asked, gaze still on the screen as his fingers flew across the controller in a failed attempt to beat Dick at Mortal Kombat.

“Uh, yeah?” Dick replied, glancing at his friend out of the corner of his eyes. He swallowed thickly. Today was the day. He was going to tell Wally how he felt. “What about her?”

“I think I have a crush on her.”

Dick felt his heart stop. It was like he couldn’t breathe. He probably would have cried if he hadn’t been raised by Batman.

“You should totally ask her out then,” he said, even as his heart broke into a thousand little pieces. 

“You really think she’d say yes?” Wally asked, pausing the game and turning to look at Dick. “She hates me.”

“Nah man,” Dick said, forcing a smile on his face. “Do it. Ask her out.”

Wally grinned. “Hey man, you’re the best. Oh, uh, are you alright? Your eyes are red.”

“It’s nothing,” Dick said quickly. “Allergies.”

“But-”

“Hey, it’s getting late,” Dick said, glad that it actually was. “B is going to want to head out soon. I should probably be getting ready.”

“Alright,” Wally said with a shrug, getting to his feet. “Thanks for hanging out.”

“Yeah,” Dick said weakly. “Anytime.”

=========

He avoided Wally for the next three weeks, citing homework and Gotham as an excuse.

By the time he saw the team again, Wally and Artemis were in a relationship, constantly cuddling and touching all the time in the cave.

Dick was grateful when Kaldur suggested they keep PDA to a minimum. He wasn’t sure how much longer he would have been able to keep anyone from hearing the shattering of his heart if Wally and Artemis went on any longer.

 

…………….

**Zatanna/Dick Grayson**

 

Zatanna didn’t really count as a relationship. More a fling than anything else.

It was at the watchtower. New Years Eve. Everyone was making out with  _ someone  _ while Dick and Zatanna stood off to the side.

Dick had been staring longingly at Wally and and Artemis while the two kissed and so he didn’t even see Zatanna moving before suddenly her lips were on his.

And when she pulled back, Dick felt himself fall head over heels in love.

========

It didn’t count because it didn’t last. Dick had wanted to pursue it, wanted to talk to her. Ask her what it meant. But after all the chaos with her father and Dr. Fate, Dick decided to take a step back.

She needed space. She didn’t need to deal with his clingy insecurities. 

They never did end up as anything more than a one night kiss.

 

…………….

**Roy Harper/Dick Grayson**

 

It had been about a week of secret meetings and quickies in the closet but it was...Dick was in love, he was pretty sure. Sure, he was only fifteen and sure, Bruce would probably kill one of them if he found out Dick was giving Roy Harper-Queen blow jobs in the closet during galas, but hey! What Bruce didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

Dick was convinced that the two were meant to be. Roy had always been so nice to him and he still was, even now.

But then Roy had made a public declaration separating himself from Oliver Queen and the rest of the Justice League before storming out.

He never contacted Dick and Dick didn’t see him for a long time. The next time Dick saw Roy, the older boy was head over heels in love with Cheshire and had a child as a result.

So Dick let that love die down, curling up into a pit of sadness and rejection he harbored deep in his stomach with the promise to stop falling in love.

 

………….

**Koriand’r/Dick Grayson**

**Mirage + Dick Grayson**

 

Kori was  _ amazing _ . She was the first real relationship Dick had ever had and he really felt like this one was going to last. He was away from Bruce, away from Gotham. He had his own city in Jump and his own team with the Titans. Everything was going wonderfully. In fact, they were going so well that Dick had even proposed to her.

The Tamaranian Princess had accepted.

They were engaged for a full three days before Dick fucked it up as always. He’d been tired and stressed, barley sleeping, when Kori came into the room and prompted him into bed, telling him he needed her help to unwind.

It was halfway through intercourse when the  _ real  _ Kori came into the room. As it turned out, Dick had been having sex with Mirage. A shapeshifter.

Not his fiance.

Kori had screamed at him in front of the other Titans. Calling him a slut and a whore because “you were raised by Batman, Dick! The world’s greatest detective! How could you not notice she wasn’t me!?”

She broke off the engagement and fled to Tameran. Shortly after, Dick left the Titans after being pushed aside and outcast by his teammates as a result of cheating on his girlfriend.

He fled to Bludhaven and swore he would never fall in love again.

But Jason always did have a way of fucking up Dick’s promises.

 

………….

**Jason Todd/Dick Grayson**

Jason was Dick’s first one night stand.

But it had been amazing. Not as amazing as sex with Kori, of course, but just as amazing. As Dick drifted off to sleep in Jason’s arms, he let himself entertain the idea that just maybe this relationship could last.

But Jason was gone when he woke up, not even a note left behind. When Dick saw him again, Jason acted as though that night had never even happened.

It was doomed from the start, Dick always told himself. Jason was so angry at Bruce at the time that he’d just slept with Dick to piss the man off.

And boy had they pissed Bruce off.

 

………….

**Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson**

**Catalina Flores + Dick Grayson**

 

A lot of people thought that Barbara and Dick was a relationship that was destined to happen since the moment the two of them met. 

And maybe they were right. After all, Dick felt more in love with Babs then he’d been with anyone else. He even proposed to her. Of course, she denied him the first time.

And the second.

And the third.

When Dick tentatively asked her why, she replied, “Maybe because I don’t love like you do, Dick. Maybe I’m tired of being around you. I just...I need a break.”

So Dick had taken a step back.

They were still dating when Catalina Flores killed Blockbuster and dragged Dick to the rooftop. In a desperate attempt to protect himself, Dick’s only way to comprehend and cope with what had happened was to go to Barbara and tell her he’d cheated on her.

She’d called him a manwhore and promptly broke up with him. 

Dick had deserved that. But it hurt. He’d been about to  _ marry  _ Catalina when he snapped to his senses and called it off, fleeing the country for several weeks to take a step back from everything.

He’d only come back because Bruce had needed him.

 

…………

**Alia + Dick Grayson**

**Midnighter + Apollo + Dick Grayson**

 

Spyral was a whole mess and the  _ one  _ person Dick had slept with maybe sort of fallen in love with had ended up dying.

Tiger, Dick’s partner, had been furious and - of course - for that Dick fell in love with him. Tiger hated him though which at least told Dick he wouldn’t be falling into another failed relationship.

On a lone mission without Tiger, Dick happened upon a meta named Midnigher and...well...the two had sex on more than one occasion. Dick was in  _ love _ . After all, he fell too easily.

But he soon learned that Midnigher was married and despite having multiple rounds of sex with Midnighter  _ and  _ his husband, Dick couldn't bring himself to ruin their perfect relationship with his already fucked up problems.

 

……….

 

Then came Slade fucking Wilson.

 

………

 

“See?” Dick asked, refusing to look at Slade, glaring resolutely at the ground. “So you’re better off calling it quits now.”

“You forget,” Slade said softly. “I already know about Catalina and Mirage. You were taken advantage of, Dick. You never cheated on anyone.”

“Doesn’t mean it can’t happen,” Dick argued.

“True,” Slade agreed. “But when you fall in love, you fall all the way. I don’t think anything could get you to willingly cheat on your spouse.”

Dick heaved a sigh. “Slade-”

“I love you, Dick,” Slade declared, drawing Dick close. “I don’t give a fuck about the relationships in the past. I am not like any of them. I will not deceive or lie to you. I  _ love  _ you and I will do everything in my power to keep you close and safe.”

Dick let himself relax, just slightly, into Slade’s side. “Even though I’ve dated twelve other people?”

“You’ve only officially dated two others,” Slade corrected. “You’ve fallen in love with eight.”

“And slept with twelve.”

“That doesn’t matter to me,” Slade declared, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Dick’s head. “So it shouldn’t matter to you.”

“Slade-”

“Forget about the wedding for right now,” Slade decided. “Let’s watch a movie instead. Sit together and watch a movie.”

“ _ Slade _ ,” Dick said with more force, even as he leaned into his fiance and let out a quiet breath.

“I don’t care about your past, Dick,” Slade declared. “All I care about is your future.”

Dick sighed softly. “I love you,” he said quietly.

Slade’s lips ticked upwards in a small smile. “I love you too, my pretty bird.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed.
> 
> This took me an hour to write.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments!!


End file.
